


The walking dead story

by Daryldixon2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: This is my way of the walking dead.





	

Skye Rakes,7, was playing with Sophia Peletier, and Carl Grimes, and the Dixon brothers kept to themselves. Skye liked Daryl more than Merle. A little bit if her back story is the same as the Dixon brothers. She was abused by her dad and mom. But since the walkers started roaming, her parents were eaten. She smiled at that. 

"Ok kids relax time." Lori Grimes said.  
"Ah mom." Carl said. 

Skye sat down alone in her tent, and started to read a book. Ed Peletier started to scream at Carol, and Skye came out. Daryl was watching. Carol Peletier gets slapped, and Skye suddenly lost it and attacked Ed. Daryl came over when Skye was thrown down. Daryl threw Ed to the ground and got into his face.

"If I ever see you touch a lady again, I will beat the living daylights out of you. Do you hear me?" Daryl said.  
"Yes." Ed cried out.

Skye got up, and saw a scrape. She's fine. She went over to her tent knowing Daryl's following her.

"You had the guts to attack Ed that way." Daryl said.  
"Something have to be done or he'll kill her." Skye said. "He's abusive just like my parents. Always beat me. Never once did they loved me. Can't have that happen to Carol and Sophia. I'm orphaned. Nothing I can do now."  
"My old man oh man he was that way towards us." Merle said. "Never did he love us."  
"Skye I'll take care of you." Daryl said.  
"You sure?" Skye said.  
"Mhmm." Daryl hummed.

Skye nodded accepting his offer, and they both smiled. Skye is in his tent now. Ever since the attack of Ed; Daryl's been afraid to have her in her tent alone.


End file.
